The Remaining Time
by HildyaOrul
Summary: It is painful. But life itself is beautiful. I am always looking forward to tomorrow. And. I will keep on doing that until my time is up.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay. Done." Sanji wiped his forehead with the back of his palm as he grinned widely.

"Now, I just have to wait for the mossball and while doing that, I can take a bath~"

The blond man was happy or to be exact, he is excited too see his lover's reaction. For today, he had planned everything to make it an unforgettable day. He is not bragging himself but he must say that he had outdone himself today.

Knowing his lover's obsession with Japanese's food, he had decide to make Japanese cuisine for today. There's miso soup, tofu, tempura, tonkatsu, and sashimi. There's also rice, obviously.He also had prepared 3 different types of sake which he know are Zoro's favorite. As for the dessert, he had make dango, sakuramochi and green tea ice cream.

He also did some cleaning around the apartment before he start cooking, wash all the laundry, replaced the bed sheets, washing the toilets and he must say, he is the perfect candidate for a housewife, not that he wants to be one.

The watch on his hand shows that 30 more minutes before his lover's come back home. He will spend the time waiting by taking a shower and shave. Oh, he does love to shave. Shaving for him has nothing to do with gender. He will shave his leg hair twice a week and he finds it comfortable shaving the hair down there too. He just doesn't want to shaved his goatee which he think it's his charm.

Or actually, he didn't shave it because when he does, people mistake him for a girl and he loathed at the mistake. He is not a girl. Girl is such a pure creature. How could people mistake him for a girl irritate him to no end, not to mention he think himself is as manly as manly can be.

He had packed most of his toiletries in his bag, as well as his favorite cologne. He also packed another pair of clothes which he decided to wear tonight. A black and white stripes long sleeve which always revealing his collar bone and make him look extra sexier, a white skinny jeans and a black Calvin Klein's brief.

He's gonna make Zoro tear all of his clothes tonight, on their second anniversary.

XZosanXAceSanXLawsanXZoSanXAceSanXLawSanX

He's been waiting for 1 hour and 45 minutes yet no sign of Zoro coming back home. The urge to call or send his lover a message is strong but he doesn't want to give away the surprise.

All he could do is wait.

It was his fifth cigarette when he heard the door slam open. He was at the balcony. From there, he can clearly see what happened in the living room.

A smile made it way on his face when he saw Zoro's back.

But the smile drop when the next thing he saw was Zoro kissing another girl in his arm.

His chest 's like there's no air to breathe 's painful feeling in his heart. It's like someone stab him over and over again in the place where it used to fluttered when he was with Zoro. But now.. It's what hurt the most.

As Zoro tear away all the girl's clothes, Sanji put a hand over his mouth.

As Zoro hold the girl's tighter and hungrily kissing the girl's luscious lips, Sanji bite his own lips which has started to dry and go bluish because of the cold.

As Zoro shoved the girl down on the couch, Sanji let down his hand to the side and let the cigarette finished by itself.

As Zoro strip himself, Sanji realizes, this is not what he waited for today.

As Zoro gently caress the girl's cheek, Sanji hug his knees tightly.

As Zoro started to thrust into the girl, eyes never leaving her, Sanji just stared, his body shaking but he didn't cry.

As Zoro keep on chanting "I want you so bad" "I love you" and keep thrusting his hips and make the girl screams in pleasure, Sanji feel like his heart had been broken into pieces and this time he can't stop the tears from falling down.

As Zoro and the girl finished and end up falling asleep on the couch, Sanji gathered all his strength just to stand up.

XZosanXAceSanXLawsanXZoSanXAceSanXLawSanX

I'm a Zosan shipper, seriously I am but I'm so tempted to make Zoro as an asshole in the first chapter. Please tell me if I got any grammar mistake. I'm in the process of learning since English is not my first language. It will mean a lot for me if someone point out my mistake and correct it. And yeah, the characters are very OOC

Please review and thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

It was raining, so heavily that night but somehow, there is a figure who keep running along the streets, without looking back, without any directions, just keep on running forward as he clutch his chest.

Wearing nothing but a thin layer of white shirt and a skinny jeans that as well as a pair of a new brown Timberland boots.

He ran and ran until a flash of light blinding him and stop him in his track. Before the world turn completely dark, the screech sounds was all he heard. However he didn't register the pain when the car skid and hit him.

* * *

All those images of Zoro and the woman keep flooding into his mind, he wish all of this is just a dream, a nightmare to be exact. He needs to wake up, he needs to open his eyes, he needs to prove that this was all just a dream, nothing more nothing less.

He did opened his eyes. Blinking a few times to let his eyes adjusting to the light.

When he finally regain his full consciousness, he realized, this is not where he usually wake up, this place is totally unfamiliar.

Plain white wall and the smell of antiseptic. Before he can utter any words, an unfamiliar deep voice startled him, answering any of his curiosity for the moment.

"You're in a hospital. Last night someone drop you in front of the hospital entrance. Quite bloody I must say."

He then turned his head to the voice owner, "Who are you? Bloody? Why am I in front of the hospital? Why am I here actually?"

The voice owner, was apparently a handsome young man with dark honey skin tone, black hair, a goatee and pair of grey eyes. "I'm Dr,Trafalgar Law, your doctor for the moment. Bloody cause apparently, you're injured. Or to be specific, you had seven stitches on your left arm-"

"Woah woah wait my left arm?!" Only then the said patient realized his arm is covered in bandages and cursed as he regret his attempt on trying to lift up the hand. "Fuck!"

then continued, a bit of curiousity build inside him "Not to mention, your left wrist is sprained as well. Also, your left ankle is sprained and it will recover within three days, and there won't be scar on your pretty face so far as I concerned." The doctor smirk as his patient blush.

"You were hit by a car, assuming all those injuries the car managed to stop but somehow it skids and you get hit by it. It was hit and run, no suspect so far, do you remember anything? Maybe the color of the car?"

Letting his patient to recall his memories, Law can't help but to find the blond is really attractive.

The said blond shake his head, "I'm sorry, I can't remember anything except for the blinding lights."

"It's okay, now I hope you don't mind I'm running a few test on you."

* * *

Surprised is one of the words when he woke up in the morning. Who wouldn't when you woke up to find a naked woman beside you and there you are, naked as well.

The first reaction is, he had pushed the girl, waking up the girl in a way.

"What the hell?" Come a groggy feminine voice.

"You tell me what the hell! Why are we naked? Why are you in my apartment?" The man get up and find himself his pant on the floor.

Then his eyes locked on his dining table. "Sanji."

* * *

I'm so sorry, I didn't update.. I just finished my exams. Hehehe, I have lots of free times, I hope so. I will try to update regularly from now on. Please feel free to comment on my grammar. English is not my first language, still learning. Thanks for reading.


End file.
